Pushing Boundaries
by Macx
Summary: moviefic. Lennox's abilities enter a new stage, and it's freaking him out. Part of the Imperfection 'verse


TITLE: Pushing Boundaries  
SERIES: Imperfection Deviation  
AUTHOR: Macx  
RATING: R-ish for suggestive content  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money :)  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are....  
FEEDBACK: Loved  
BETA: okami_myrrhibis

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was floating in an empty space. Above him, there was darkness. Not just black color, but darkness. A sky that wasn't a sky. Through the darkness a light blue sheen seemed to cover the sky. Strings of something, glowing and alien, appeared within the even darkness, dissecting it, covering portions, disappearing again from sight.

The sky stretched endlessly to the horizon –

-- where it met the ground. Again not the earth he was used to. A dark blue with lighter spots, riddled with what looked like schematics of a circuit board, covered by a glass-like film. Dots and clusters of light floated inside the dark blue. The clusters looked like pixels, all squares and no curves. The light that didn't come from the darkness above reflected in the dark blue underneath him. Maybe the dark blue was lit from within?

He didn't know.

It was so strange.

He had never been here before, but still it felt familiar. It was like a world where he had never been but recognized easily nevertheless. He couldn't put a name to it. Maybe it had no name. Maybe the memory was jut enough to recognize it.

And he was floating. On his back, eyes on the not-sky, back to the not-earth.

He was naked.

Not as shocking as it maybe should be. His skin felt strange and when he raised a hand, he saw that the texture had changed, too. Not human skin, tanned by the sun, with a light dusting of hair and the assorted freckles or scars, maybe a liver spot or two. No, it was a reflection of the circuit board above. Not a reflection, no. It was like the circuit board... on him… carved into him in clear, smooth lines.

He felt no pain.

Strangely metallic looking skin, faintly silver, was the basis.

Runes covered him, drifting lazily.

The circuit board pattern…

He had physically changed into the pre-Protoform shape, as he called it. It happened mostly at will by now, but sometimes, when he was emotionally very upset – which hadn't happened in a long time – or when he was defending himself – which happened throughout training sessions – he would shape-change.

The runes flowed lazily over his arms and chest, ornate and mysterious, slowing down until he looked like someone had body-painted the Allspark pattern on him.

And he was still floating.

The lights moved around him as if on an invisible track, like glowing pixel trains. One or two flitted around like a moth, a firefly, and others remained stationary.

And the not-sky and not-earth shone.

Weird.

Too weird for words.

He drew his finger along his chest and watched in slight horror and immense fascination as his skin broke open, all clear lines and sharp edges, like pre-cut metal or stenciled cardboard, and tiny pieces of himself drifted along the path his finger had made. They disappeared into the not-sky or flickered out of existence between the fireflies.

Something trickled through him. Something powerful. Something not him but still inside him.  
Will Lennox's eyes opened wide. He gasped, felt his body arch, and then

– it broke apart, flew apart, exploded.

Shards of himself blew into every direction. He could watch it all, like he was watching a movie, but he also felt it all. Coming from a common source he spread out. He didn't hurt, he didn't feel anything, just this incredible sensation of being so much more.

He wanted to yell, to shout, to cry, but he couldn't.

And into this cloud of Will-pieces something intruded. It was strong and sharp and powerful, pulling him back together, forming him once more. He clung to the other presence like a life-line, though he hadn't felt in danger of losing himself despite the explosion.

::Will:: a voice whispered.

He tried to pinpoint its location, find the speaker, but there was nothing but the anchoring feeling.

::Will::

Another voice. Different. Not the same timbre.

And then he felt them all, multiple points of contact and he sensed their existence, like tiny… sparks. Lennox froze and felt denial rise inside him.

Sparks.

Life.

He sensed them and then he saw them. Attaching themselves to the Will-shards, to him, and forming a loose circle.

::Will:: the first speaker murmured, closer than the others, and he instinctively turned to him.

Many Will-shards turned with him, coalescing into his Protoform shape.

::Will::

_Where?_ He couldn't speak, but he felt the word created through every letter.

The other sparks were now close. He stared at them, shivering at the realization as to what they were.

There were eleven.

Two were interwoven, not clear and singular like the others. They were like twin stars with a single corona around them.

There was another pair, separate, without the corona, but a net of tendrils, for lack of a better word, held them together. The tendrils grew out of a spark and something that Lennox was unwilling to name, knitting together where they met and holding the other close.

Then there was a very bright spark, with a feathery, fine growth reaching toward something in the distance, a structure that wasn't a spark but powerful and man-made and still… spark-like. It had shadows of the other… soul, there he had said it, but it was different nevertheless.

The other five were singular, no attachments, but of different strength and structure, of different age and… designation. Will knew instinctively who was who and it shocked and terrified him that he saw them.

At the edges of his perception was another one, more simple, not as strong, and some part of him recognized it as the spark of a drone.

Scorponok.

Still alive.

Sam saw this. Well, maybe not 'this' this, but something similar. He shouldn't be able to…

And wait a minute… Eleven?

Eight mechs. Sam, if he counted him as part of them. Tony, though he wasn't as bright and strong, and he hadn't seen him at first count. Scorponok, who was a drone and fell into a different category.

::Will?::

Ironhide. He finally attached a name to the speaker, and Lennox held on more tightly.

_Eleven_, he whispered without saying a word. Two more. Two who they didn't know. Two who could be either Decepticon or Autobot.

Two…

::Will!:: Ironhide was more insistent and words he couldn't translate followed. He felt the Will-parts draw together again, form his body again.

Two more mechs. On Earth. Hidden.

He was sure they were here. Otherwise he would see all surviving mechs in the whole wide universe and he was sure there were more than two left.

Two…

_Ironhide, there are two more!_

Something rippled through him and he felt himself grabbed, stabilized, and something pulled him closer. He drifted willingly toward the spark closest to him, fascinated by the beauty of the energy, and strength, the age…

Old, but not ancient. Strong, powerful, warm, caring, worried…

Ironhide?

He reached out, his hand no longer human but a mixture of Allspark surface and Protoform shell, and he touched the spark.

Things changed abruptly. Something powerful and faintly painful raced through him.

Lennox cried out in shock and surprise, unable to pull back his hand.

And then the world turned completely dark, with no color but the dark non-sky around him, with nothing but the pixel-trains and the fireflies, and he swirled in a universe he knew and recognized and wasn't scared of.

Ironhide.

His body coalesced, the other sparks disappeared from sight, and there were only the two of them, the beauty of touching and not-Sharing, and then…

The world slammed back into sound, touch and smell without a transitory phase. A physical touch, strong hands resting on his shoulder and chest. He opened his eyes and knew immediately that he wasn't human. He had somehow converted to Protoform and the blue optics, bright blue, worried and anxious, met his own probably ice blue eyes.

"Ironhide?" he whispered.

The hand on his chest stayed, but the one at the shoulder slid down his arm to clasp a flailing hand.

"What happened?" Lennox wanted to know, voice rough.

"You tell me," Ironhide replied, sounding just as rough.

And Will felt the spark inside the mech's chest, felt the power run through the old body, felt the core protoform underneath the camouflage, and he longed to reach out and be part of that strength and power and safety.

A clicking, whirring sound could be heard from Ironhide and the optics brightened even more. He sounded… intrigued.

"Can feel you," Will murmured, fascinated, clenching his fingers around Ironhide's hand like a life-line.

It felt like if he let go, he would lose himself in a whirlwind of pixel-taxis and fireflies. He felt like he could come apart any minute now, spread out and touch every spark and every powerful soul connected to one.

"'Hide…" It sounded like a plea.

Ironhide leaned closer and the hand on Lennox's stomach slid around his waist, pulling him to the more massive mech. Will's free hand caught part of the Autobot's armor and dug into it. His breath was coming in gasps, despite the fact that he shouldn't really have to breathe in this shape. He let his head fall forward, against the cool armor of Ironhide's shoulder, and a shudder raced through him.

"What happened?" he repeated weakly.

"I don't know. One minute you were using the training program, the next you collapsed and powered down completely. Your body… changed, Will," Ironhide replied, sounding unsure as to what had happened, what he had seen. "Your Protoform shape took on the Allspark's appearance. Your skin looked different, you were different, and then your power levels rose far beyond what any mech I ever met was able to contain."

Lennox slid the hand that held on to Ironhide's up the mech's forearm, fingers splaying over the black metal, feeling ever ridge and nook and cranny.

"What happened?" Ironhide now returned the question.

"I don't know. It was… like I wasn't there any more. Like a limbo, but not… nothingness. There was something there… like being inside a computer." He laughed humorlessly. "At least what the movies make of it. All moving lines and circuit board landscape and…" He stopped, terror creeping up on him again.

"Will?" Ironhide queried.

"I touched you," he whispered.

The mech was silent, but he had frozen.

"Right?" Lennox demanded. "I touched you. Your spark. I was there. I felt… you."

"Lennox…"

"And there were others. I could feel them. They were there when I blew apart and I was aware of them all. All… eleven."

"Eleven?"

"Seven Autobots, Barricade, shadows of Sam, faint marks of Tony, an echo of Scorponok…" Will stopped.

"Will…?"

"Ironhide, there are two more on Earth."

The bigger mech moved back and gazed into the serious, ice blue optics. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I only saw their sparks, Ironhide, not their location. I could feel them… like part of me…" He stopped, the terror coming back. "Oh gawd… It felt like… part of me… No!"

Lennox pushed away from his partner and staggered to his feet, graceless and uncoordinated.

"No! I'm not the Allspark! This is impossible!"

A large hand grabbed him and stopped his staggering, holding him in place as hard optics stared him down.

"You're not the Allspark," Ironhide told him firmly. "You carry part of it in you. A shard. A small piece of what it was. You're not the cube!"

"I felt you all… like Sam… just without technopathy…"

"Because that part seems to react to something."

"So I am that fucking Allspark anyway!"

"No. If you were, you could give life. As it is," Ironhide teased, "you're giving great surges, but not life."

Lennox stared at him, his mind translating that into 'the sex is fantastic' and he fought down the urge to smack the other mech.

"How do you know?" he finally challenged.

"You haven't brought anything on the base to life yet and for all the outer appearance, you don't give off the radiance of the Allspark either."

Will slumped against the wall behind him, for the first time realizing he was still in the training chamber.

"So what the hell was this all about?"

Ironhide shrugged. "More evolving?"

"Oh great," came the sarcastic reply. "With a little more of that I might end up looking like a gigantic, alien Rubikc's cube;, all runes and glyphs and other weird writing."

"You're still human. The Allspark never was organic, Will. Its influence changed you, but it never changed what you are: organic."

Lennox clenched his hands, then looked at the burned gold and bronze skin, with the darker gray and silver depths, the appearance of grooves running along his body. And he found that a string of glyphs was permanent in this shape, too. Ironhide's name around his wrist. He tried to relax, set his mind at ease, closing off his anxiety and the terror he had felt, and slowly the Allspark look made way for the simply black color of his Protoform. With a soft sigh he initiated the change back to human.

Ironhide knelt down and ran a gentle finger over the naked human skin, drawing a string of glyphs in his wake, the runes dancing around the point of contact.

"Human," he said calmly.

"Yeah, well, mostly," Will replied, trying not to think of genetic difference, of what and who he had become.

He gathered his bag and took out the spare clothes, black sweatpants and an Army green t-shirt.

"We should talk to Ratchet," Ironhide said, watching Will's every move.

Lennox had long since learned not to be self-conscious around the mech. The Cybertronians had no concept of nudity and seeing Will without clothes wasn't anything special to Ironhide.

"And Optimus Prime," the weapons specialist added. "About the two sparks you felt. We might want to request Sam's help on that, too."

"He can't remote-sense you guys," Lennox said automatically.

Ironhide tilted his head a little, but he didn't comment.

"As for Ratchet, I doubt he can do anything, 'Hide. He can't even scan me, so that's not really an option."

"Will…"

"Listen, this scares me more than anything, but whatever it was… Ratchet can't do anything about it."

"He has your prior scans stored already. He can make a comparison," the mech argued. "If you let him."

Because Will could block scans and mostly did so on automatic, keeping anyone from intruding into his privacy, from really looking inside. The times he had relaxed enough for Ratchet to finish a complete scan were few. And right now he was too agitated to will his defenses down.

Lennox sighed, shoulders slumping a little. He felt tired, worn, and was still rattled. He knew he would be sticking to Ironhide almost instinctively for the next few hours, maybe even the rest of the week. Not that Ironhide argued about him keeping Will company, but it was… embarrassing. Like an instinct to be with his partner that he couldn't shake.

"Okay, okay, but he won't find anything," the ex-Army Ranger muttered. "And I hate the poking and prodding."

They walked out of the training room. The runes were active like never before and Will pulled on his sweat jacket, feeling strangely self-conscious. He could feel Ironhide's gaze on him, but refused to react to it.

"Optimus wants to talk to you," Ironhide broke the silence.

Of course they had already talked. Unlike Sam, Will couldn't feel the communication that went on between the mechs. Short bursts of information were exchanged that way, but conversation was just like between most humans: verbal.

"Of course he wants to," Lennox muttered to himself, sticking his hands into his pockets.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will had at least changed into his street clothes before facing Prime. He hadn't felt well looking up at the Autobot leader bare-footed and in his sweats. Ironhide had been secretly amused, though Lennox had been quite aware of his friend's amusement.

"I don't know where they are, Optimus," Will repeated. "I could only feel the two additional sparks. I can't even tell Autobot from Decepticon. Barricade felt completely normal to me."

Like part of something. Part of the Allspark. Part of him.

He chased those thoughts away. He wasn't the Allspark!

"I can tell relations. I could see the spark bond between Jazz and Barricade, and I could tell Bumblebee's connection to Sam, though that looked different from a spark bond."

And he could see the connection forming between Hot Rod and Tony, how the young mech's spark was attaching itself to the open connection the Extremis had formed. All were unique, all were barely comparable. He hadn't seen his own partnership with Ironhide, but he had felt it.

A shiver raced through him.

"But we know there are two more on this planet now," Optimus replied calmly, nodding. "We just don't know if they were already here when we came, arrived after my call, or if they are even Autobots."

Lennox nodded. He couldn't help there.

"I'll inform Banachek," Prime decided. "Then we'll see about researching this planet's satellite images for clues."

And that would take a while. For humans that was almost impossible to achieve, but the mechs were faster. And maybe, just maybe, something would stick out, would help them in locating the two individuals.

"We might wanna broadcast on Autobot frequencies," Ironhide rumbled.

"It's a possibility – if they are Autobots. I'm afraid of what would happen should a Decepticon intercept the transmission."

"What about Barricade?" Will asked.

The two huge mechanoids looked at him. He shrugged.

"Barricade might be helpful by doing the same on Decepticon frequencies. Might lure them out, whoever they are, either because they're Autobots and follow a Decepticon call to take care of the problem, or because they're Decepticons… to do likewise."

Optimus nodded slowly. "It's a possibility."

"If you can get the Con to play along," Ironhide added. "Which I doubt he will."

"Ask nicely," Lennox joked. "Or ask Jazz to ask him."

Ironhide snorted, but Optimus agreed that it might be the easiest way. He would have to talk to his second-in-command anyway.

As they left Prime's office, Ironhide started to gently steer Will toward the medical area. Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Ironhide. Ratchet won't find anything!"

"Let him check you."

A sigh. "Waste of time."

And it was, though the medic looked intrigued and was talking to himself – while in English, Lennox didn't understand a word that was said. He answered Ratchet's questions, tried to recall what it had looked like inside the space he had found himself floating in, and finally he was allowed to leave. He still felt echoes of the attempted scans. They had made his skin crawl and he hadn't been able to keep the defenses down. Ratchet had understood and finally stopped.

"You owe me," Lennox grumbled at Ironhide.

"It's simply about your health."

"I'm fine, 'Hide. Really."

"Humans tend to say that even when they are bleeding or have serious injuries," the mech argued.

Oh great. The old argument. Of course Lennox tended not to take his injuries out into the open and have everyone worry about him, but his men had understood and they had let him decide when he needed help. Mostly there wasn't time on the battlefield to whine over every little scrape and Ironhide was a warrior; he understood that part. He simply argued that they weren't on a battle field now and Lennox's health was important.

"Yeah, maybe," he conceded softly. "But it's different. I am fine. Completely. I never felt better."

Just rattled from the… whatever it was.

They had by now passed the main entrance of the hangar and stood outside in the afternoon light. Ironhide knelt down and regarded Lennox closely.

"You are important to me, Will Lennox. Your health is part of that. I worry."

"I'm not fragile," Lennox grumbled.

"I never said so. Your changes in the past years showed me just how much you can endure, how resilient you are, but some things can hurt without physical injury."

He reached out and gently drew a finger along Lennox's arm, watching the runes.

"I can read that you're fine," he said calmly.

_Wonderful_, Lennox thought. _Now they're giving out health reports._

"I just want you to know that you can trust me. With everything."

"I do," he replied quietly.

The blue optics were intense, then Ironhide suddenly transformed and opened the driver side door. Will climbed inside and leaned back, enjoying the ride to God knew where. He could use some alone time, whatever that entailed, and he was looking forward to spending that time alone with Ironhide.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lennox had taken his usual place on Ironhide's hood, the dark metal warm and strangely non-metallic in its sensation. It felt alien when he really gave it a thought, not at all like metal crafted by humans. Underneath his hand was something that had been formed by the protoform core and that deceived the perception.

Letting his hand run over the smooth texture, he wondered what had happened to him. He still couldn't grasp the reality of this… dream… but it had been there, and it had shown him more than he had ever wanted to know. Especially about certain partnerships and bonds.

"I can't spark bond," he said softly.

"You're human," Ironhide agreed. "Humans can't spark bond."

"Then what happened when I touched you?"

Ironhide was silent. Finally, "We shared something new."

Will smiled dimly. "Huh. Yeah. Something really new. Freaked me out."

"Because you touched my spark?"

He had felt the power of the mech's spark before, whenever they came close throughout Sharing, but he had never been able to reach… inside.

"Did I?" Lennox asked instead.

"Yes."

He clenched his hand into a fist. Ironhide would know. He had been the one touched. For Will, everything he did was new and alien. He slid off the warm hood and paced a little.

"And it doesn't freak you out? Terrify you?"

"In a way it does, but I believe every Cybertronian would, even when touched by one of our kind. I never asked Jazz about what he felt when he bonded, but I think fear is a factor."

The weapons specialist transformed and knelt down, looking at his much smaller partner.

"Did it hurt you?"

"No! No… it was… incredible. I can't put it into words, really. I now know how Sam feels every time he accidentally got too close to Barricade and Jazz's connection. It's… almost addictive."

Ironhide smirked. "Better than Sharing?"

Will laughed. "Yeah," he said without hesitation. "A whole lot better."

The mech held out a hand in a clear invitation and Will would have been hard pressed to decline. He wanted and needed this himself, and he simply let that need take over as he changed shape.

Ironhide's hand slid gently over the exo-structure of the Protoform, runes dancing along the contact, and Will moved closer. Ironhide curled an arm around his waist, then opened the interface connection at his finger tips and buried them into the depths of the reformative infrastructure.

Will felt the energon transfer, the rush, but it wasn't as brief as it had been in the beginning. For Ironhide it had been a matter of cramming the best into a small time frame, like all mechs were used to because of the on-going war. It had taken him time to finally realize that there was no rushing needed. They had time and while Sharing was still shorter than human sexual intercourse, it was now a lot more drawn out for the Cybertronian part of the pair.

And Ironhide had learned to tease.

Lennox's body arched a little and he knew he gasped, maybe even moaned as the energy exchange made him tingle. Nerve endings screamed as they hit their peak, and he felt the difference, how there was a resonance that hadn't been there before. It was something immensely powerful and Will reached for it, groaning as it connected to something inside him.

He had no spark, but the connection was better than everything they had done before. It had him cry out, though he wasn't aware of making a sound, and he felt Ironhide's reaction. It was as powerful as the mech and it pushed and pulled him along.

Will blinked at the sky, wondering if he would ever get control of his rather embarrassing reactions to such powerful surges when he became aware of a large shape next to him.

"'Hide?" he croaked.

A hand moved, fingers running over his chest, and the runes danced around the huge finger pads. Dimly glowing optics regarded him.

"Whoa, rush," Lennox muttered.

"Definitely," came the lazy, satisfied rumble.

"So that's a spark bond?"

"It's our bond," Ironhide replied.

"Cool."

He couldn't really think straight, but what thoughts stuck were 'whoa!', 'again, now!' and 'wanna get used to it', among a lot more downright dirty ones. The few that heralded a major freak-out were drowned by the incredible good feeling of it all and Will's experience in the matter of mech Sharing.

The fingers were almost teasing, if not for the fact that Cybertronians weren't sexual in any way like humans. Ironhide had learned that touch was comforting to his human partner and he applied it when they were alone and safe. Like now.

Will turned, let the finger brush over his back, and he knew the glyphs were numerous and following the trail Ironhide laid. His arms were filled with writing and some of it was Cybertronian and clearly readable. When he had read it the first time, months ago, he had been embarrassed. Now he simply accepted the fact that his satisfaction and pleasure was written out for every mech to read.

He nodded off after a while and Ironhide powered down enough to be alert but to also recharge. They were safe, but the weapons specialist wasn't fooled into letting his guard down. The war had taught him to always be ready.

He was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lennox woke when it grew dark, not the least bit bothered by the cooling night. His skin had changed into the Allspark camouflage and he got his clothes out of a compartment in Ironhide that wasn't torn apart throughout transformation. He dressed and consciously returned to being fully human, at least to the casual observer, as he climbed into the Topkick.

They returned to base, both silent, lost in their own thoughts, but in a corner of himself, Will felt Ironhide's presence.

It was another new addition.

Something else to get used to.

And somehow it scared him less than all the other changes had in the past.

The base was busy, despite the late hour. Lieutenant DeMarco was checking a shipment that must have come in barely an hour ago. The trucks or the plan was already gone, but the crates piled high and the cranes were already moving to pick up certain goods and place them in storage.

They were already expected by Jazz. He looked serious.

"What's up?" Lennox asked as Ironhide transformed.

"Prime received first reports of possible mech activity on your planet," the first lieutenant replied. "If it is of Cybertronian origin, it's not Autobot."

Will felt something cold trickle through him. "Decepticon?" he asked roughly.

"Possible. The reports that look most like it was a mech spoke of human casualty."

Ironhide cursed softly in Cybertronian and the flexed his hands. "Where?" he demanded.

"Maine."

Lennox frowned. "Maine? That's a bit… where in Maine?"

"Near a town called Bangor."

The frown deepened. "That's a little in the middle of nowhere. Not backcountry, but not strategic placement either."

"No, but Arcee checked the data we have and what Sector Seven filed away. Looks like they had a storage facility up there."

Will let his head drop back, staring at the ceiling. "Great," he muttered. "What kind of storage?"

"Still trying to find that one out. We have all Sector Seven data, but we never read every single file. Bangor is rather well hidden and coded."

"Which might have been a first clue," Will remarked.

It got him a brief smile. "Yeah. But so are many more files. Some are decoys, others were out of date, deleted or long-since shut down. Ratchet prioritized looking into the experiments and the dead shells we retrieved, especially after WiFi's survival and the attack on our base before that."

"Understandable."

Ironhide rumbled dangerously. "What's Prime say?"

"Recon team first." Jazz flashed them a brief smile. "Ya lookin' at it. Then, when we know what's up, the big guns."

Ironhide looked unhappy, but he wouldn't argue. He knew it was the sensible thing to do, but even then, if the signal had been a Decepticon, he didn't have to like it.

"Want me to look through the files?" Lennox offered.

Jazz nodded. "Help is appreciated."

"Okay. I'll find a comfy office and snoop around. Is Sam on it, too?"

"He offered, like you. I think you two can team up on this." Jazz looked grateful. "I'm leaving within the hour. Captain Bowman has a flight ready for me."

Lennox wondered if Barricade would come along, and he suspected the former Decepticon would. This was serious. If they had a Decepticon on the planet, maybe even two, thing would get serious pretty fast.

"Good luck," he only said, then walked off to find Sam.

Ironhide remained behind, heading for Prime's office.

_A Decepticon_, ran through Will's head. Close to ten years after Mission City, they might have a Decepticon, a hostile, on their hands.

He hoped the conclusions were wrong. He would have to view the evidence that made Optimus assume that what had occurred involved mechanoid presence, and a hostile one on top of that. And if it was true, they had to take him out as soon and as fast and clean as possible.

Before Mission City happened again.

fin for this story...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Due to the fact that ffNet won't let me post the link to the inspiring CGI advertisement scene that launched this story, I can only poke you to go over to my website, enter the Transformers site, find this story and click on the link provided there. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
